Overcoming The Odds
by vegetasprincess1
Summary: Bulma is a princess from the Sanford Kingdom and Vegeta is a prince from the kingdom of the rock. Their two kingdoms are at constant war, will this conflict bring these two together
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Scene Change~  
  
On the Planet of Earth there were two kingdoms: The kingdom of Sanford that was led by Queen Aurora and King Aiden and their daughter Princess Bulma. The other kingdom was the kingdom of the Rock. This kingdom was lead by Queen Angelus and King Vegeta and their son Prince Vegeta. Now both Kingdoms were at a constant war because they both believed that they wanted to take over and rule the entire planet.  
  
A Now our story begins..  
  
Bulma was a beautiful seventeen year old princess from the land of Sanford. She had the beauty and grace from her mother Queen Aurora and the determination and poise from her father, King Aiden. Throughout the kingdom everyone male suitor regarded her as the blue goddess. Day by day princess Bulma would walk through the palace gardens and day dream, on this particular spring day Bulma walked out to the gardens and sat by the fountain and was deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her and cover her eyes. Bulma jumped up quickly because she was quite startled. When she turned around to see who had covered her eyes she noticed that it was none other than Yamcha, one of the many suitors from her Kingdom.  
  
"How are you on this fine day, Bulma?" asked Yamcha "I am fine Yamcha and how many times do I have to tell you, you must address me as Princess Bulma." Spat Bulma "Sorry Malady but don't you that Princess Bulma is a little to formal" Yamcha asked as he gently pulled her hang to give it a kiss. As Bulma pulled her hand away before Yamcha could kiss it she said "well that's how I wished to be addressed, only my dearest friend Chichi is allowed to call me Bulma, do I make myself clear." said Bulma "Yes Malady" said Yamcha "All right Yamcha if you have nothing else to say I must be going now." Said Bulma "All right by then." Replied Yamcha.  
  
After Bulma said goodbye to Yamcha she head to the palace.  
  
"Who does that Yamcha think he is, he completely made me loose my train of thought." Sighed Bulma.  
  
Earlier on before Yamcha decided to intrude on her private moment in the garden Bulma had been thinking about how she wished she was with a guy.  
  
"I wish one day I would find a real gentleman who would come up to me and sweep me of feet and when I would be in his arms I would feel the sense of comfort." Though Bulma  
  
As Bulma entered the castle she was greeted by her mother Queen Aurora.  
  
"Hello dear how was your time in the garden." Asked Queen Aurora.  
  
"Oh it was fine mother until that ass Yamcha decided to sneak up behind me and cover my eyes." Growled Bulma  
  
"Bulma dear, you must not think down upon Yamcha, you know very well that he is one of the many suitors that you will have to pick from when you come f age and have to get married." Replied Aurora.  
  
"I know I know but he bugs me so much." Replied Bulma  
  
"Maybe a nice bath will help you relax and get your mind off him." Asked Queen Aurora  
  
"Your right mother, I think that a bath will do me some good" replied Bulma  
  
Queen Aurora told Bulma that she hoped she would enjoy her bath and she left to go to the thrown.  
  
After Bulma had left her mother, Bulma walked up the long winding path that led up to her room. As Bulma entered she noticed that chichi her personal maid and best friend was there tiding up the room.  
  
" Oh hi Bulma how are you today" asked Chichi "I'm s'okay chichi" replied Bulma "You don't sound okay to me, tell me what's wrong." Asked Chichi  
  
"Oh well I was just in the garden daydreaming and that asshole Yamcha sneaks up behind me and covers my eyes." Replied Bulma  
  
Bulma was getting a little annoyed because she was sick of telling people why her day wasn't that pleasant!  
  
"Well we do know Bulma, how he likes you" replied Chichi "Oh I don't give a damn if he cares for me because I don't care about him in the least!" Yelled Bulma  
  
Chichi then suggested to Bulma in order to relieve her stress she should take a bath. Bulma said that is was a good idea because that was the reason she came up in the first place. After Chichi drew Bulma's bath, Bulma walked into the large bathroom and started to take he pieces of clothing. When Bulma stepped into the water a new soothing, relaxation came to her and she was now in a state of utter relaxation.  
  
~At the Prince's Kingdom~  
  
Vegeta was a handsome seventeen year old prince from the land of the Rock. He had the determination and pride from his mother Queen Angeleus and the stubbornness and arrogance from his father King Vegeta. Every girl throughout the kingdom loved to be around the prince because hopefully one day one of them would be his when he was of age to marry. Vegeta did not care around these girls because he though they were pests but the person's who company he did enjoy (even though he would never admit it) was his faithful sparing partner and bodyguard Kakkorot.  
  
"Kakkorot! Get your lazy ass in her right now!" yelled Vegeta "Yes my prince what is it." Asked Kakkorot. "Did you forget what time it is you imbecile." Replied Vegeta a little annoyed "Umm is it sparing time?" questioned Kakkorot "Yes it is sparing time and if I don't see your ass in the training room right now I will make sure you do a double overtime sparing with me." Shouted vegeta Kakkorot walked away right way, he hated when he had to do sparing double time because he knew that it meant he would get beat up much more. As Kakkorot headed to the training room vegeta was walking closely behind. Finally both of them reached the training room entrance and vegeta typed in the access code that would open the door. After the door both Kakkorot and Vegeta walked into the colorless and waited for the door to close so they wouldn't be disturbed. When the door finally closed both vegeta and Kakkorot got into their fighting stances, and both of them waited until one of them made the first move. Vegeta was staring to get a little annoyed so Kakkorot decided to make the first move. Kakkorot launched himself at Vegeta aiming a punch at his stomach but vegeta easily avoided his punch and Kakkorot ended up flying into the wall.  
  
"Wake up you oaf we still got more training to do" spat Vegeta "But my prince I don't think I can feel any part of my body." Wheezed Kakkorot "You are fine don't give me any of that, I can't fee; my body bullshit, you have used that sorry excuse as long as I have known you, Now get up warrior." Yelled vegeta  
  
Kakkorot knew that vegeta was right so he got up and they decided to continue their training session. At the end of four hours vegeta decided to call it quits. After walking out of the training area vegeta walked up to his room to shower. Vegeta walked into the bathroom and stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Vegeta stood in the shower and felt as the water started to soak his hair that flew up like a flame. Finally after he was done with his shower he went to his bedroom and decided to change. He put on his royal prince outfit that had the symbol of his Kingdom on the upper left-hand corner. Once he was done getting dressed Vegeta walked down to the palace kitchen where he would enjoy something to eat. After Vegeta finished his meal he headed to the palace garden where he spent most of his time relaxing. While sitting in the garden he was thinking about when he would find himself a mate that would sweep him off his feet. Thinking about this made Vegeta fall into a deep slumber under a tree. ...TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author Notes Sorry this is really short and probably not that good either. I haven't written a fanfic before. If you guys have any suggestions that would make this story better please feel free to tell me. If you guys also have any other ideas for the name of Vegeta's Kingdom and Vegeta's Fathers name please tell me. I hope to write another chapter soon but I am not sure when that will be. Please R& R and tell your friends to R&R 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Scene Change~  
  
At the Sanford Palace  
  
Bulma had just woken up from her nap in the bathtub and she noticed that she was no longer in the bathtub but in her own bed. someone must have gone up to her room and decided to bring her to her bed. Bulma couldn't seem to figure who brought her to her room, she then figured out that it must have been her father Aiden because he was the only person in the castle who could lift her and didn't need any help doing it  
  
After Bulma got out of her bed and got dressed she decided to go downstairs to the throne room and talk to her parents. When Bulma entered the throne room she noticed her parents sitting on their thrones. As Bulma walked up to her parents her mother was the first one to greet her.  
  
"Good day dear, did you have a nice bath?" asked Bulma's mother "Yes I did mother and I am betting it was father who placed me in my bed am I correct?" asked Bulma "Yes Bulma it was our father" replied Aurora "So what are you and father up to?" asked Bulma  
  
The queen replied to her daughter by telling that they would be hosting a ball that will be taking place in the next couple of days. Bulma was rather confused as to why her parents would be throwing a ball.  
  
"Mother may I ask why you are throwing a ball?" asked a confused Bulma "Well it is very simple Bulma , since you are almost the right age to become a wife we thought that it was time for you to get to know the men you will be choosing from. "Replied Aurora "Mother why must we rush into these things" pleaded Bulma  
  
Bulma's mother knew that she wouldn't want it about her and she knew she couldn't persuade her anymore so she just decided to drop the subject or Bulma's marriage all together.  
  
Bulma asked her mother who she was planning on inviting to the ball. Bulma's mother handed her the list and as Bulma was scanning over the list she noticed that Queen Angeleus from the Land of the Rock and her family were invited. Bulma also noticed that Queen Angeleus and King Vegeta had a son named Vegeta. Bulma was very interested in this boy because she wondered what he was like. Bulma also wondered if this boy was the same age as her.  
  
Queen Aurora asked Bulma if she would mind taking the letters to the man who mails the letters. Bulma agreed that she would deliver the letters to Jacques the mail deliverer. Bulma's mother handed her the invitations and Bulma walked out of the palace to the garden where Jacques shack was. When Bulma got to the shack she knocked on the door to make sure that Jacques was actually in his shack. Bulma knocked on the door three times and on the fourth time knocking the door Bulma was about to turn back and try the next day when out of nowhere someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shack.  
  
Bulma had no idea who was it was because it was too dark to see and she couldn't even see in front of her. Just as Bulma was going to find out who the mysterious person was who pulled her into the shack she felt some sweet kisses crawling up her neck. Bulma was shocked at this and what was happening because she had no idea who was doing this. After a couple of minutes Bulma got away from the person's arm and she ended up finding a flashlight. When she turned the flash light on she found out that it was Jacques who dragged her in the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Screamed Bulma "Well princess I thought you would like to know what it feels like a real man?" asked Jacques "Stay away form me, you are just like Yamcha and all those sleezeballs, thinking you can get some, well you are highly mistaken." Snarled Bulma "I want you to make sure that every one of these invitations are delivered do I make myself clear?" yelled Bulma "Yes mam" shrugged Jacques  
  
As Bulma walked away from the shack she was cursing under her breath about that nerve of the guy.  
  
Bulma walked up to her room so she could get rid of the thoughts of what just happened. Jacques went out to the mail box and mailed the invitations  
  
*3 Days Later*  
  
~The Kingdom of the Rock~ Vegeta began to get up slowly as realized that he had been sleeping for 3 ½ hours. After brushing of the leaves and grass he walked into the palace because he was pretty sure that it had to be around dinner. Vegeta's hunger senses were right because as soon as he walked into the dining room he saw his mother and father sitting down beginning to eat their dinner. Vegeta's mother called over the butler and told him to bring a meal for vegeta. After the butler went in the kitchen and came back out and brought the prince his meal. It was very common for the family to not talk because the prince, king and queen never talked during dinner.  
  
When they were finished eating Queen Angeleus asked Peter the mail guy to go out to the mailbox and to get the mail. Peter was in and out with the mail in a matter of minutes. Peter handed the Queen the mail. As the Queen was looking through the mail which was mostly affairs she noticed that there was an invitation to the ball at the Sanford Kingdom. Queen Angeleus opening the letter and read: Your Royal Highness You are cordially invited To attend the Sanford Ball On Saturday the 7th at 8pm We all hope that you will be able to attend Queen Aurora of Sanford After the Queen read the letter she informed her husband and son that they will be attending the ball. She also asked Peter if he would send a message to the Sanford palace that they will be attending the ball.  
  
Vegetasprincess  
  
*Author Note*- well another chapter is done. I hope you all like it. Please R& R  
  
Next chapter- A letter is sent to Queen Aurora on how Angeleus and family will be attending the ball; Queen Angeleus and family arrive at the ball. Vegeta and Bulma meet maybe ( 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Last time on overcoming the Odds. Queen Angeleus and his family received an invitation to attend the ball that will be taking place at the Sanford Kingdom.  
  
And now... Chapter 2  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' ~Scene Change~  
It was the day of the ball and everyone was bustling around the palace to get things ready for the ball. Queen Aurora was down in the main quarters ordering people around. Queen Aurora had a group of servants cleaning the rooms and she also had some servants decorating for the ball and finally she had a bunch of chefs cooking for the ball. The ball would be taking place in exactly five hours and Queen Aurora wanted everything about this ball be perfect. Aurora thought that this ball would be the place for Bulma to meet her soul mate, and someone to carry on her legacy. While Queen Aurora was getting everything ready for the ball, Bulma was in her room getting ready for the ball. She had someone picking out different dresses that she would possibly wear at the ball. She also had another person who was picking out the shoes that would be going with her dress. Finally she had Chichi who was doing her hair. After Chichi was done with her hair she gave a mirror to Bulma and asked her what she thought.  
  
"So Bulma what do you think of your hair" asked Chichi "It looks very lovely Chichi" replied Bulma  
  
Bulma's hair was pulled up into a bun and little hairs were hanging out of the bun and they were curled. After Bulma's hair was done and her make up was applied she got up and went to the servants who had picked out some dresses for her to wear. After looking through the dresses, Bulma found the perfect dress to wear to the ball. It was a thin-stripped silk dress that was the color of a robin egg. On the chest area was a silk flower pattern covering it. There was even a matching shawl to go with it.  
  
After Bulma got into her dress she went to put on her baby blue high heels that matched. When she was finally done getting dressed she asked Chichi how she looked.  
  
"So chichi what do you think?" asked Bulma "You look very pretty Bulma, I'm sure that you will impress any guy at the ball." Replied Chichi "Chichi please, I don't want to hear anything about meeting a guy ok" replied Bulma "Okay Bulma" said Chichi  
  
It was now only a couple of minutes before Queen Aurora's guests would be arriving. Queen Aurora and King Aiden were in the thrown room waiting for the guests to arrive while Bulma was still in her room waiting for the right moment to come down. At the entrance of the ballroom was Niles the Butler would be greeting the guests as they stepped into the palace. The ball was scheduled to begin at 8:00 and it was already 8:00. One by one the guests arrived and Niles showed them to the ballroom door. Every guest that was invited was in the ballroom waiting for the ball to begin. The only guests' however who had not shown up yet were Queen Angelus and her family. Niles walked in the thrown room and informed Queen Aurora and King Aiden that all the guests had arrived except for one couple. Queen Aurora and King Aiden walked into the ballroom and came face to face with all the guests that were invited to the party. Queen Aurora walked to the front of the ballroom and cleared her throat before she began to speak. Every guest turned their heads and stopped talking so they could listen to what the queen had to say  
  
" Hello all I am so glad that you all could make it, I hope that none had trouble getting here, and now let the party commence" replied Queen Aurora  
  
The whole room into music of waltz and everyone started doing the waltz.  
  
~Kingdom of the Rock~  
  
"VE-GE-TA" screamed Queen Angelus to her husband. "What?" asked King Vegeta "Its 8:15 and were late for the ball are you and our son ready to go yet" asked Queen Angelus "Our son, is ready to go and I am almost ready, give me two more minutes" replied King Vegeta  
  
Queen Angelus waited two more minutes and she saw the king step out of his room and their son step out of his room. King Vegeta was wearing the royal blue suit with a cape hooked to the back and black shoes. In the upper left hand corner or the suit was the symbol of the kingdom of the rock. Their son was wearing a black suit with a cape also hooked to his outfit, he too had a the symbol in the upper left hand area. The Queen however, was not wearing the symbol of the kingdom of the rock because it was only accustomed for the men to wear the symbol of the kingdom. Queen's Angelus's was wearing a lilac spaghetti strapped dress which cress-crossed in the back. Part of her hair was pulled back and was curled. When Queen Angelus made sure that they were ready they headed out of the palace door towards the carriage that would take them to the Sanford Palace.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The stage couch that was carrying Queen Angelus and her family finally arrived at the Sanford palace. Vegeta, Queen Angelus and King Vegeta stepped out of the stagecoach and Queen Angelus thanked the driver for the ride and told him to be back later.  
  
Queen Angelus along with her families walked up the stair that led to the entrance to the castle. As they entered the castle they were greeted by Niles who showed them to the entrance of the ballroom. As Queen Angelus opened the door to the ballroom she saw everyone dancing and having a grand time.  
  
Everyone stopped because they heard the door open and they looked up to see who had arrived. When they looked everyone had the look of shock on their faces. They couldn't believe that Queen Aurora would invite Queen Angelus and King Vegeta and her son, but where was the Prince? The guests knew that Queen Angelus and the king had a son but they did not know where he could be. They all cared for the princess as if she was their own and that's why they could never let her get anywhere near the boy of the enemy.  
  
Vegeta was quite bored; he never was really into these ball things. The only reason that he ever went to these balls was to please his mother. He know that his mother wanted him to find a woman and settle down with her, so what a perfect way to meet girls than a ball. For twenty minutes Vegeta had been searching for the exit that would lead him to the courtyard.  
  
Vegeta walked down all the halls and looked in each room see if it would lead to an exit. So far he had no luck finding an exit. Vegeta was finally in the last hallway and he found the last room. He walked into the room and saw a girl sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Vegeta could not seem to take his eyes off of her.  
  
'Wow she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen'  
  
Vegeta wanted to get a better look at this beauty so he proceeded to walk up into the room and walking ever so quietly so he wouldn't startle her. As he approached her he banged into a vase that was on a table by her bed. The vase was falling to the ground and Vegeta was hurried to catch it before it shattered to the ground. He however did not make it before it hit the ground and it erupted in a big crash. Bulma heard this and turned around and was startled to see a man had entered her room.  
  
"Who, Who, Who are you, what are you doing here "asked a startled Bulma "I'm Vegeta and I got bored, I really had no desire to come to this stupid ball" replied Vegeta "Well you are right in one way, this ball is definitely stupid." Replied Bulma "May I ask what your name is, you already know what my name is, so I think it's fair that I learned what your name is." Replied Vegeta "My name is Bulma." Said Bulma "Why are you here" asked Vegeta "Oh my mother thinks this is a perfect place for me to find my future husband." Sighed Bulma "Well that's the same reason I am here, my mother wanted me to find my future wife here." Stated Vegeta "Well it looks like we have a lot in common." Smiled Bulma  
  
'Wow she looks like a blue goddess when she smiles' vegeta thought 'He's pretty cute, I wonder if he is seeing anybody, wait what am I thinking , I just met the guy' Bulma thought  
  
Bulma got up from her current position and sat on the bed, she then motioned for Vegeta to come sit by her. Vegeta didn't waste any time as he got up from his current position by the stand and he sat on the bed. They then started talking. Never once did they mention where they were from. Vegeta wanted so badly to kiss her but he did not know what her reaction would be. He then just decided to suck it up and he put his arm around Bulma's shoulder and leaned her closely to her so his lips were right by his mouth, so he could capture his lips with hers. Vegetas soft lips touched Bulmas as he closed his eyes. Bulma was a little startled at first but then she quickly got over it and she began to kiss him back. This continued on for a while.  
  
~Back at the Party~ "Aiden honey where do you think Bulma is, it does not take a girl this long to get ready, she should be here, there a lot of very nice boys at this party?" asked Aurora "Honey settle down, if you are so worried about her then maybe we should go look for her." Replied Aiden  
  
As Aiden and Aurora got up to go look for their daughter, Vegeta and Angelus came walking up to the king and queen to see if they knew where their son was.  
  
"Aiden, Aurora, have you seen Vegeta, we can't find him anywhere" asked Angelus "No we haven't, Im actually looking for my daughter Bulma." Replied Aurora "Well I swear my son better not be with that daughter of yours." Growled Vegeta 'Yea my daughter better not be with your delinquent of a son." Snarled Aiden "What did you say" yelled King Vegeta "You heard what I said." Shouted back Aiden "Now you two behave." Replied Aurora and Angelus  
  
Aurora, Aiden, Angelus and Vegeta got up and went to look for their son and daughter. Aiden and Aurora thought that they should try checking out Bulma's room first. Aiden, Aurora, Vegeta and Angelus all entered Bulma's bedroom to find Bulma and Vegeta in a very tight lip lock. Angelus and Aurora couldn't believe this and they fainted.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, what the Hell is this" yelled Aiden and King Vegeta at the same time.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta heard the yelling and they quickly pulled apart and turned around to look at their fathers who were very angry. Realizing that they had been caught made Bulma and Vegeta very embarrassed and they got a light crimson color on their cheeks.  
  
"Bulma What the hell, do you think your doing being lip locked with the prince of our mortal enemy." Yelled Aiden  
  
Bulma gasped in horror, "your, your prince from the kingdom of the Rock." Asked Bulma "Yes" was all vegeta said  
  
"Son, what do you think you are doing getting fresh with this wench?" Screamed King Vegeta  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma and asked "you're princess Bulma of the Sanford kingdom." Asked Vegeta "Yes" was all Bulma said  
  
King Vegeta grabbed his wife who was on the floor and his soon and they headed out the door. Just as expected there was a carriage there waiting to take them back to the palace. Aiden walked up to the ballroom and told all the guests that it was time to leave. The guests got up and went home.  
  
~Kingdom of the Rock~  
  
As King Vegeta, his son and his wife came up to their house King Vegeta put his wife to bed before he was going to have a chat with his son. He walked to his and his wife's bed and laid her on their and then walked down stairs to see Vegeta sitting on the couch.  
  
"SON WHAT IN GODS NAME do you think you are doing." Yelled Vegeta "I don't know father." Said Vegeta "Did you do anything else with that wench?" asked King Vegeta "No" said Prince Vegeta "I forbid you to ever see that wench again, you got it." Yelled King Vegeta. "I can not do that father, I, I, I love her." Replied prince Vegeta "WHAT" screamed king Vegeta  
  
Yelling could be heard throughout the whole house King Vegeta screamed and went to his room while the prince walked up to his room.  
  
~Sanford Palace~  
  
'Bulma what were you thinking, why were you kissing that, that thing." Yelled Aiden "I don't know father." Replied Bulma "I forbid you to ever see that boy again." Aiden told his daughter "Father I, I, I love him and I want to continue seeing him." Replied Bulma "I THINK NOT." Yelled Aiden  
  
Aiden was so mad he stormed out of Bulma's room and slammed the door. Bulma got up from her bed and walked to the window and looked out towards the sky. Bulma said out loud "Damn, Vegeta...why do I have to be so enthralled by you?"" Vegeta was by his window and he looked out towards the sky and said. "Damn, Woman...why are you making me feel like this?"  
  
DA DA DA! Author note Well I think this is the largest chapter yet. I hope you all like it. Please R& R and tell your friends to read also  
  
Next time on overcoming the Odds: Vegeta and Bulma try to find a way to see each other. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sorry everyone for taking so long to write this chapter. I must have started to write it many times but I never thought it was good. It also took forever because I had a writers block. I will try to update more regularly.  
  
Last time on overcoming the odds:  
  
Aiden was so mad he stormed out of Bulma's room and slammed the door. Bulma got up from her bed and walked to the window and looked out towards the sky. Bulma said out loud "Damn, Vegeta...why do I have to be so enthralled by you?"" Vegeta was by his window and he looked out towards the sky and said. "Damn, Woman...why are you making me feel like this?"  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' ~Scene Change~  
  
It was well into the night and Bulma was still looking up at the starry sky. She could not stop thinking about the prince from the rock. Whenever her parents had set her up with other suitors she never got this special feeling like when she was with prince Vegeta. As Bulma continued to stare out the window she didn't even hear Chichi walk into the room.  
  
"Hello Bulma I hope I was not disturbing you." Asked chichi "No you weren't." replied Bulma "So how was the ball asked chichi" "Oh it was alright, except for the part where my mom and dad keep having me meet the new suitors." Sighed Bulma  
  
As Bulma and chichi continued talking about the ball Bulma told chichi about how there was this guy there that she has never seen before.  
  
"There was this guy there who I met; I have never met anyone like him before." Replied Bulma  
  
Chichi wondered who this mysterious person was who Bulma was talking about.  
  
"So Bulma tell me about this person who has seemed to have caught your heart." Asked chichi  
  
"Well he is tall. Dark and handsome. At first glance he seems a little ruff around the edges, but he has a very kind heart. He also has the most peculiar hair though; it shoots up into a flame. Replied Bulma  
  
"So Bulma does this boy have a name or is his name Mr. Wonderful." Replied chichi with a slight chuckle.  
  
'Yes his name is Prince Vegeta." Said Bulma  
  
"What! You have fallen in love with Prince Vegeta form the kingdom of the Rock?" replied chichi  
  
Bulma replied yes by shaking her head. Chichi quite shocked that Bulma fell in love with the enemy's son, the king and queen would never accept them being together.  
  
"So do the king and queen know you fancy the prince?" Asked chichi  
  
Bulma told chichi that her mom and dad know about her liking the prince.  
  
"Well how did they take it when you told them?" Asked chichi "Um well I didn't exactly tell them." Replied Bulma nervously  
  
chichi now was getting quite confused about the king and queen know that Bulma liked Vegeta, so she asked Bulma how they found out if she didn't tell them. Bulma replied by telling her about the day of the ball and how she was looking out the window when she heard something fall to the ground. She turned around and saw that it was the prince trying to catch the vase that he accidentally knocked. She then said that they started talking to each other and that they were having a nice conversation and then all of a sudden he learned over and kissed me. Bulma told chichi that she was surprised at first but didn't hesitate and kissed him back. Bulma then said that him and I were in a tight lip-lock when my parents and his parents came in because they were looking for us.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! You mean your father caught you and the prince kissing. And what did you tell you to do" Asked chichi  
  
Bulma told chichi that her father told her to stay away from the prince and never to see him again. Bulma then replied by saying that she cannot be stopped from seeing prince Vegeta.  
  
"Well how are you going to see him without your father catching you?" Asked chichi  
  
Bulma replied by telling chichi that she would just have to meeting up with him secretly.  
  
"Well Bulma if your really going to do this I suggest that you guys send letters to each other." In you" In your letter you can work out your first meeting, you just have to make sure that the letter doesn't have the royal seal on it okay." Said chichi  
  
Bulma thought that it was the best idea so she walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of plain paper, and started writing her letter to the prince. When she was done writing the letter she reread it to make sure that it sounded good.  
  
My dearest Vegeta,  
From the moment I met you I fell in love with you. You've made me feel a  
Special way that no one has ever made me feel before. I wish to see you again. Please meet me at the black thorn forest in 4 days from now.  
I will be waiting to see you there.  
Please write back and make sure that you don't use any paper that has your kingdoms seal on it.  
  
Love Always  
Bulma  
  
After finished sealing the letter she handed it to chichi so chichi could give it to Jacques to mail to the kingdom of the rock immediately.  
  
~Kingdom of the Rock~ 1 day later  
  
Vegeta walked downstairs after he ate his breakfast. He walked to the door and to see if there was any mail and he noticed that there was only one letter and it was addressed to him. Vegeta took the letter and opened it up and he saw that it was a letter from Bulma.  
  
My dearest Vegeta,  
From the moment I met you I fell in love with you. You've made me feel a  
Special way that no one has ever made me feel before. I wish to see you again. Please meet me at the black thorn forest in 4 days from now.  
I will be waiting to see you there.  
Please write back and make sure that you don't use any paper that has your kingdoms seal on it.  
  
Love Always  
Bulma  
  
After finishing the letter Vegeta walked up to his room and sat down at his desk and started to write a letter to Bulma.  
  
My Fair Bulma,  
The day of the ball seems so long ago. I can not stop thinking about you. I also wish to see you. I will agree to meet you in four days from now in the black thorn forest. I will sneak out of my castle so my parents will not see me and I hope that you can do the same.  
  
Take care my love  
Vegeta.  
  
A day later at ~ Sanford palace~  
  
Bulma was excited to see if Vegeta had written her back. When she went to the mail she noticed that there was a letter from Vegeta. Bulma opened it and read it.  
  
My Fair Bulma,  
The day of the ball seems so long ago. I can not stop thinking about you. I also wish to see you. I will agree to meet you in four days from now in the black thorn forest. I will sneak out of my castle so my parents will not see me and I hope that you can do the same.  
  
Take care my love  
Vegeta.  
  
After finishing the letter she decided to take a nice relaxing bath. While taking her bath she kept rereading the letter that he had wrote to her. Bulma was excited to be able to see her prince again but the only problem was going to get out of house without her parents spotting her.  
  
Until next time on overcoming the odds.  
  
Next time Bulma and Vegeta meet again since the ball  
  
Im sorry everyone one if this chapter either sucked or stunk or was rather boring. Please everyone read and review and have a good day 


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Well I am making up for taking so long to update the last chapter of the story. Well I hope that all of you like this chapter.  
  
Last time on overcoming the odds  
  
After finishing the letter she decided to take a nice relaxing bath. While taking her bath she kept rereading the letter that he had wrote to her. Bulma was excited to be able to see her prince again but the only problem was going to get out of house without her parents spotting her.  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' ~Scene Change~  
  
`Four days from when the letter was received`  
  
Bulma was lying in her bed and it was 7:00 in the morning. Today was the day she was going to meet Vegeta in the black thorn forest. She was so excited that she could sleep anymore so she got up and took a shower. When Bulma was done with her shower she went to her closet to get dressed for her day with Vegeta. Bulma was having the hardest time decided what to wear. So after looking through her closest for a few minutes she decided on wearing a light pink sundress.  
  
After getting dressed Bulma walked downstairs to get some breakfast when she walked in the kitchen she was greeted by both of her parents.  
  
"Good morning dear" replied Aiden "Morning Bulma, my you look lovely today are you going anywhere important" asked her mother  
  
Bulma suddenly became very nervous because she did not want her parents to know that she was going to visit vegeta.  
  
"Of course not mother, I do not have anything real important to do today" lied Bulma  
  
Bulma's parents weren't quite sure if they should believe their daughter or not as they thought back to the party incident but they slowly dismissed it.  
  
"Mother, father, I am going to go into town so I will be back later okay" asked Bulma  
  
"Okay Bulma but would you like one of the guards to accompany you in the town" asked her mother "No mother that is not necessary" replied Bulma  
  
After making sure she was fixed up Bulma decided that she would leave to meet vegeta in the woods. Bulma walked to the front door and down the sidewalk to the forest.  
  
~Kingdom of the Rock~ Vegeta was sleeping quite peacefully in his room when his alarm went off. He woke up groggily and remembered that today was the day that he was going to meet Bulma in the black thorn forest. He got up out of bed and went to take a quick shower. After vegeta was done taking his shower he walked over to pick out some nice kakhaki pants and a polo shirt.  
  
After getting dressed Vegeta walked to the kitchen next to his room to get something to eat. When he was finished with his meal he walked downstairs carefully and walked carefully so he wouldn't be spotted by his parents.  
  
His plan was foiled however as soon as he placed his hand on the doorknob because his mother came by and asked where he was going. "So my son is going out today, I wonder where... Hopefully not to meet a girl." Replied his mother. "Of course not mother, I am just going outside to train, rather than train inside." Replied a very nervous vegeta "Well okay dear, have fun training" replied his mother As Vegeta saw his mother leave her hurried out of the door. Vegeta couldn't believe that his mother almost figured out where he was going. As soon as he was away from the castle he started to walk down a path that would lead to the black thorn forest.  
  
~Bulma's Trip~ Bulma continued walking down the path that lead to the black thorn forest when she noticed that just up a head was the black thorn forest.  
  
Bulma was sure that vegeta would be able to find her if she was in the forest so she decided to wait on the edge of the forest until he got there.  
  
~Vegeta's trip~  
  
Vegeta continued walking down the path that led to the forest, he knew he was close and then he would be able to see Bulma. As he walked close to the end of the path he could see a figure in the distance. As he walked closer he saw that the figure was Bulma. Bulma was so excited to see vegeta that she couldn't wait for her to each him, so instead she ran up to him.  
  
Bulma and vegeta stood still for a few minutes not one of them saying a word Bulma could not longer stand the silence so she ran up to vegeta and gave him a huge hug. Vegeta was Startled because he was not used to being hugged before. At first he was not sure what he was suppose to do so he just imitated Bulma and hugged her back.  
  
After they hugged for a little bit they pulled apart, neither one of them knew what to say so they continued to stand staring at each other.  
  
"Vegeta im so glad that you were able to make it. Did you have any trouble getting way?" asked Bulma "Well I just told my mom that I was just gong to train outside, she did say that I better not be meeting some girl though" replied vegeta "Yea I just told my mom that I was going to be shopping in town for the whole day" said Bulma  
  
Bulma asked vegeta if he has ever been to the black thorn forest and he replied that hadn't so she decided to grab his hand and to take him to one of her favorite spots.  
  
"Come with me vegeta, I want to show you a place that I always liked going when I was a little girl." Said Bulma  
  
Vegeta had no idea where they were going he decided to just follow her. Bulma took his hand and led him all the way to the lake that was in a deep part of the woods.  
  
"When I was a little girl I used to come here all the time when I just wanted to relax or when I wanted to get away from some people..." replied Bulma  
  
Bulma walked up to the edge of the lake and sat down as she took off her sandals she motioned for Vegeta to come sit next to her and do the same. As soon as both of them had their shoes off they stuck their feet in the water. The water was really cold so it sent a chill up both of their spines.  
  
"So Vegeta do you have anything special that you would like to do while we have are time alone her." Asked Bulma "Yes well there is this one thing I would like to do" replied Vegeta "Oh, what is that?" asked Bulma "This" replied Vegeta  
  
As soon as Vegeta said this he started to spurt a little water on Bulma. This made Bulma get up and scream because it was so cold.  
  
"Why you, I'll get your for that." Replied Bulma  
  
As soon as she said that Bulma got up and tackle Vegeta. This caused Vegeta and Bulma's lips to brush against each other.  
  
As soon as their lips touched against each other they quickly pulled apart, both of them having a line of pink across their noses.  
  
"What just happened?" aske Bulma "I think that we just kissed." Said Vegeta  
  
Both were quiet for a few seconds and then they both leaned in and started to kiss again. This continued on until shortly into the night when Bulma and Vegeta had to pull apart so they could get some air. Neither of them had ever felt like this before.  
  
There was another place that Bulma loved going to in this forest and she wanted to show Vegeta it. Bulma got up from lying on the ground and quickly put on her sandals and stood and reached out her hand for Vegeta to grab it.  
  
As Bulma pulled up Vegeta she led him to a hill that was just on the outskirts of the forest. When Bulma and Vegeta reached the top of the hill. Bulma told Vegeta to look at the sky and Vegeta was able to see a whole sky filled with stars. He had never seen anything like this before and it was even better because it was with the person that he truly cared about.  
  
Bulma walked over a spot where she sat down and she saw that Vegeta was still staring up at the stars so she called his named which snapped him out of his trance. He quickly blinked and walked over to were Bulma was seated and sat down next to her.  
  
"The stars are sure lovely tonight are they" asked Bulma "Yes they are" replied Vegeta while looking at Bulma  
  
Bulma was so tired because this had been a very long day for her. She decided that she just needed something to relax on so she started to lean towards Vegeta so her head was resting on his shoulder. Vegeta was a little startled at first but then he noticed that Bulma's eyes were closed and that she had drifted asleep. He smirked at how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. He did not want to wake her but he wanted her to be more comfortable so he lifted her head from his shoulder and carefully placed it on his lap and brought his arms around her so he keep her warm as he drifted off into a pleasant slumber.  
  
Well this is the end of this chapter  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Im not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter.  
  
Please all of you. Read and review and tell your friends about this story  
  
Thanks  
  
vegetasprincess 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Last time on overcoming the Odds  
  
He did not want to wake her...  
  
"Talking" ~Scene Change~ 'Thinking'  
  
At the Sanford Palace  
  
Queen Aurora was getting very worried because Bulma had not come back yet and it was really late in the evening. Little did the queen know but Bulma was spending her time with Vegeta.  
The Queen went looking for her husband because maybe he heard from their daughter.  
  
"Aiden Honey where are you?" asked Aurora "Im in here honey." Replied Aiden.  
  
Aurora went into the room where the voice was coming from and there she found her husband Aiden. "Aiden have you heard anything from our daughter, she has been gone for quite a while. If she was going to town she should have been back by now, what do you think honey?" asked Aurora "Your right honey maybe we should send out a guard to look for her?" Replied Aiden  
  
Aurora though that was a good idea so she decided to call one of the guards to find their daughter.  
  
" Now report back here if you find Bulma or if you get any hints where Bulma might be ok?" asked Aurora The guard nodded and then he headed out to go look for the missing princess. ~ At the Hill~ It was morning and Bulma just woke up from her sleep with Vegeta. "My what a good sleep that was, I wonder if vegeta is up yet?" Bulma sat up and look over to see if vegeta was awake yet. She noticed that he wasn't, so she decided that she better wake him up so they can go back to their kingdoms. She didn't their parents to think anything was suspicious.  
  
"Vegeta you must wake up, our parents will think something is wrong if we are not home." Replied Bulma After Bulma told vegeta to wake up he started to wake up but was a little groggy. He also was not sure why they had to wake up in the first place. "Bulma why did you go and wake up me up?" asked Vegeta  
  
Bulma replied by telling Vegeta that their parents will find it very suspicious if they haven't returned to their palaces.  
  
(Vegeta OOC in this part) "Bulma I don't care if your parents send out something to find us let them find us and they will finally know that I care for you."  
  
"Vegeta if someone finds us and then reports back to my parents they will do everything in their power to keep me from seeing you."  
  
"Bulma trust me even if your parents keep you from me I will find a way to be with you."  
  
Bulma than walked up to Vegeta and they both embraced. ~Kingdom of the Rock~ Both Queen Angelus and King Vegeta were sitting upon their thrones discussing where their son could be. "Dear where do you think our son has been, he did not come back after he was done sparring. Asked queen Angelus. " Angelus you know vegeta is sparring he spends hours doing it." Replied King Vegeta "I know dear but it still seems like he has been gone an awfully long time even if he was just sparing." Said Angelus. King Vegeta told Angelus that if she was so worried about their son being gone for so long that she should send out one of their guards to go look for vegeta. Angelus then called of the guards, and the guard came straight into to the royal room where the king and queen were. Angelus told the guard if he happened to find Vegeta, he was to bring him back to the palace. As soon as Angelus was done giving her order the guard bowed to her and the king and left the palace to go search for vegeta. ~ Guard from the Sanford Kingdom~ The guard from the Sanford kingdom had been searching all over the country in search of Princess Bulma but he never found any trace of her ~Guard from the kingdom of the Rock~ As soon as Queen Angelus told him to go look for vegeta he started on his search for the disappearance of the prince. He would search every part of the kingdom until he found where the prince might be. ~at the place where Vegeta and Bulma are~ Bulma and vegeta continued hugging and then they pulled apart. Both vegeta and Bulma stared into each eyes and they leaned in and started to kiss each other. They continued kissing for quite a while. ~ Guards Searching~ Both guards from the kingdom of the rock and the from Sanford kingdom had been searching for a while when they both ran into each other. They both were surprised to find each other out here because they though that they would be protecting their queens. "Aren't you the guard from the kingdom of the Rock?" The guard replied that he was and the reason he was out was because he was looking for Prince Vegeta. The guard from the kingdom of the rock then asked the other guard of he was from the Sanford kingdom. He replied that he was and he also said that he was looking for Princess Bulma. They decided to continue their search together for Bulma and vegeta and they prayed that vegeta and Bulma were not together. ~ Back at the hill~ Bulma and vegeta continued to kiss and then they finally broke apart. Bulma told vegeta that she wanted to be with him forever and that nothing in the world would stop her from seeing him. Vegeta smiled and told Bulma that he would stay with her forever and he would continue to protect her. Bulma was so happy that she embraced him again and once again they leaned in and started to kiss again. ~ The search of the guards~ Both guards continued to search for the prince and princess. As they were walking closer to the hills after they searched the all over the kingdom. As the guard from the Sanford kingdom looked closer to the hill he heard this peculiar noise and he walked up closer to tell what was going on. He saw princess Bulma and Prince Vegeta in a very tight lip lock. The Sanford guard could not believe what he just saw. After witnessing Bulma and vegeta kissing he headed back to where the kingdom of the rock guard and told him what he just saw. Both guards decided that they had to do something about it.  
  
Well here is the end of chapter 5. Sorry if this chapter seems really lame. Stay tuned for chapter 6 Next Chapter: What will both guards do when they find out what Bulma and Vegeta are doing? How are both queens going to react to what happened? Please stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what happened  
  
Please tell your friends to read and Review Thanx Vegetasprincess1 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Last time on overcoming the Odds Both guards decided that they had to do something about it. "Talking" ~scene change~ `thinking`  
  
~Guards~  
  
"Can you believe what we just witnessed; the queens are going to be furious when we tell them what we just saw." Replied the guards After the guards saw the big spectacle they decided to both head out together before they got to their respected kingdoms. Both guards were quite nervous as how to tell their queen that they saw Vegeta and Bulma kissing. They both knew however that they couldn't keep it from their queens because they would be more furious at them if they didn't tell them right away. ~Vegeta and Bulma's Spot~ Vegeta was the first one to pull away then she stood up and she noticed that Vegeta was looking at her and smiling. Vegeta OOC. " Oh my darling Bulma, how I wish I could stay in your arms forever but I know that cant be because we must get back to our kingdoms, you must get back to Sanford and I must get back to the Kingdom of the Rock." Replied Vegeta End of Vegeta OOC Bulma was so touched by what Vegeta had said to her she crawled into his lap and gave his a huge hug. "Oh Vegeta there is a way for us to be together." Said Bulma "But how?" replied a confused Vegeta "If we just go back to both your parents and explain how we cant live a day without seeing each other, I am surely they will understand and then we would explain the same thing to my parents." Said Bulma After Vegeta heard this he was not so confident that their parents would just welcome each out right into the family. ~Guards~ Both guards continued their journeys to the kingdom. By this point they were about a day away from both of their kingdoms. The guards both knew as soon as they reached the castle doors they would have to tell Queen Angelus and Queen Aurora what they saw. ~Bulma and Vegeta~ Bulma and Vegeta both decided that they should head home to their kingdoms because their parents would probably start worrying where they were and who they were with. ~Guards~ Both the kingdom of the Rock and the Sanford Guard reached the road were they separated to both of the kingdoms. Both of them wished each other good luck when they would be telling their queens of what they saw. ~Sanford Kingdom~ The Sanford Guard reached the front doors of the palace. He was not eager to tell his queen of what he saw but he knew that the Queen and King must know what has been going on. He carefully brought up his hand a knocked the door. ~Inside the Castle~ "I wonder who that could be?" replied Aurora Queen Aurora got up from her thrown and went to open the door. When she opened up the door she saw that is was her guard that she had sent out a couple of days ago. "Oh I see you are back, do you have any news to bring us?" asked Queen Aurora After greeting the guard she ushered him into the thrown room where Aurora would be sitting and where Aiden was already sitting. "Milady while I was searching for Princess Bulma I came across the guard who was from the Kingdom of the Rock. He was searching for Prince Vegeta because he is mussing just like Princess Bulma was." Replied the guard. "You don't think that Bulma and the prince could of have been together do you?" asked Aurora  
  
"Yes your majesty it is very likely that Princess Bulma is with Prince Vegeta, which brings me to my piece of news." Replied the guard There was a pause right after the guard finished talking because he was trying to think of the best way to tell her without her throwing a fit. "Well out with it already before I get impatient." Said the Queen angrily "Well you see your majesty.. The guard from the Kingdom of the Rock and myself came up too this hill and we soft of saw two figures, we weren't sure what hey were at the moment because we were not up close.. So we decided to get closer and we noticed that they were.. At the moment the guard stopped. He was no longer sure that he should be telling his queen this , but he never went and disobeyed his queen "They were. What, Spit it out already" replied the now Furious Aurora "Well we noticed they were Bulma and Vegeta who were sitting on the hill." Replied the guard "Well if they were just sitting on the hill that ok right? There is nothing to get upset about right?" replied Aurora "Well actually Milady they were doing more then just sitting up on top of the hill." Replied the guard "What! Were they doing, you are trying my patience." Replied Queen Aurora "My queen they were, they were, they were making out." Replied the guard "WHAT" replied the king as soon as he heard making out "Are you sure that is what you saw?" asked the queen The guard nodded "Well I'm not going to stand for this, dear we are going to wait up in her room until she comes back and then we will decide what to do with her." Replied the king "Ok dear" said the queen The Queen dismissed the guard and both the king and queen walked up to Bulma's room to wait for her to return ~ The kingdom of the Rock~ The guard from the kingdom of the rock knocked on the door. The door opened up revealing the man who opened the doors. The guard walked to the hallway towards the thrown room where the Queen Angelus and King Vegeta were. As soon as he saw them he got down on knee and bowed. "What news do you have of Prince Vegeta Guard?" Asked Queen Angelus "Well Milady I did find him but you see he was rather busy at the moment." Replied the guard "Busy how? Was he sparring with someone if he was tell me how he did." Replied the king "Well not exactly Milord he was rather how shall I put this... he was um, sorta "said the guard stuttering "Out with it, my patience is already wearing thin." Replied the king "Alright my lord." Replied the king "When I came up to the hill where Prince Vegeta was I noticed that he was not by himself. he was actually with a women as a matter of fact." Replied the guard "A woman but who.?" asked the queen quite puzzled "Well you see it was umm Princess Bulma." Replied the guard "Princess Bulma, that wench! What was he doing with her?" asked the king furiously "Well they were in a very tight situation Milord." Replied the guard "A tight situation how so?" asked the queen The guard explained how he went a little closer to the prince and the princess and he noticed that they were kissing. As soon as the guard said this he covered his ears because he knew that there was going to be some very loud noises in the next few moments. "Kissing! My son is kissing that son of a bitch, I won't stand for it" replied the king "We must go to Vegeta's room now and wait for him to return." replied the king As soon as the king was finished talking he dismissed the guard. The guard bowed and walked away. After the guard was gone both Queen Angelus and kingdom Vegeta walked up to vegetas room to wait for him to return. ~hill~ Bulma and Vegeta parted from their kissing "Oh Vegeta, I was we could stay like that forever." Replied Bulma "We can my love if you come and live with me at my castle were you will become my wife." Replied Vegeta "Oh Vegeta you know that our parents will never approve of us being together let alone getting married." Said Bulma Vegeta knew Bulma was right so they both decided to head back to their kingdoms to discuss arrangements about them being together ~ Journey Continued~ Vegeta and Bulma finally made it to the path that lead to their respective kingdoms. They both said goodbye to each other and Bulma leaned in and kissed Vegeta very passionately on the lips. "Good by my dear sweet prince." Replied Bulma as she continued to walk on her own path Vegeta OOC "Farewell darling I can't wait to see you again." He said ash he turned and walked down the road to his kingdom ~Sanford Kingdom~ Bulma finally made it back home and she didn't notice how dark it was because all the way she kept thinking about Vegeta. As soon as she opened the door there was her maid Chichi "Where have you been Bulma, You mother and father have been worried sick about you." Replied chichi "Oh chichi I will tell you later." Replied Bulma Chichi and Bulma both walked up to her room. Bulma was so tired and all she wanted to do was to go to bed. As soon as Bulma opened the door her face became pale. There in Bulma's room was Bulma's mother and father both with scowls on their faces. ~ Kingdom of the Rock~ Vegeta entered the palace and walked up the staircase that led to his room where he was greeted by Kakkorot. "Vegeta I would not go to your room if I were you." Replied Kakkorot Vegeta paid no attention to Kakkorot's warning but as soon as he opened his door his face looked in horror as he saw not only his father but also his mother sitting in his room staring very impatiently at him Da Da Da What will happen to Vegeta and to Bulma? Come find out in the next chapter Please have everyone read and review this chapter and all the other chapters. 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Last time: he saw not only his mother sitting in his room staring very impatiently at him.  
  
"Talking" ~scene change~ 'thinking'  
  
~Sanford Kingdom~  
  
"Mother, Father, what are you doing here"? Asked a shocked Bulma  
  
"Well we were worried about you because did not come back from your shopping trip replied Aurora  
  
"So your mother sent out one of the guards to look for you and to bring you back and what does he see we he finds you." Asked king Aiden  
  
"You kissing with prince Vegeta." Replied a enraged Aurora  
  
Bulma was shocked that her parents found out that she had been with Vegeta  
  
"Mother father I ca explain it's not what it looks like  
  
"Please dear we are not dumb. We know exactly what it looked like" replied Aurora  
  
"Bulma because you deliberately went against our wishes and saw Vegeta you are not allowed to leave this room unless to eat dinner do you understand "asked Aiden  
  
"Father you can not do this to me." Pleaded Bulma  
  
Bulma's father told her that he could because he was her father and also that it will teach hr not to disobey him.  
  
Bulma's father also told that she will never see that boy Vegeta and if she decided to disobey him and went and saw him anyway she would surely pay  
  
As soon as he told this to Bulma both Bulma's mother and father left the room and they made sure that the door was locked so she wouldn't be able to get out  
  
Bulma was still in her room and she couldn't believe that her mother and father had found out that she was secretly seeing Vegeta  
  
~ Kingdom of the rock~  
  
as soon as Vegeta walked in he saw two shadows in his room. There only people he feared were his mother and father  
  
"Mother, father w what are you doing in here. Asked a very shocked Vegeta  
  
"Well dear we just were going to see how your training went when one of the guards told us that he saw you kissing the Sanford kingdom princess". Replied his mother  
  
"Mother father it's not true." Replied Vegeta trying to deny it  
  
"don't lie to us Vegeta, you deliberaty disobeyed us. Therefore you must be punished" replied the king  
  
Vegeta wasn't sure what his father and mother would do to him but whatever itw as he knew that he wasn't going to like it.  
  
"Father mother what are you going to do to Me." asked Vegeta  
  
"Well for starters' son, you are never to see Bulma, the Sanford princess again. Because your mother and I want to make sure this doesn't happen we are sending you to live wit ha family friend of ours for a little while." Replied his father  
  
"Father you can not do this to me." Replied Vegeta  
  
"you do not have a choice in the mater. Tomorrow you will be with Kakkorot to his father house (friend). There you will be given the opportunity to train peacefully with not distractions and Kakkorot will be able to visit his father. Replied a stern Vegeta  
  
As soon as king Vegeta told this to his son both him and queen angelus left the room. Vegeta was so shocked by this that he had to figure out some way to get around this because he had to see Bulma  
  
~ Sanford kingdom~  
  
~Nighttime~ While Bulma was in her room she was thinking off the possible ways that she could see Vegeta. The only way that came to mind was for her to run away.  
  
A cliffy  
  
Stay tuned to the next chapter of overcoming the odds. 


End file.
